It's Over
by scarynight
Summary: -Edward... podemos hablar? - Claro cariño, mas tarde - Edward es importante... Respire profundo, no muy segura de que si lo que iba a ser era lo mejor, esperaba que lo fuera... Mal summary, por favor lean
1. Chapter 1

**It's over. **

-Edward… tenemos que hablar- dije lentamente mientras trataba de no bajar mi mirada al piso y mantenerla fija en esos ojos verdes tan profundos.

- Claro, cariño. Que te parece si hablamos mas tarde? – dijo antes de voltearse a saludar a Jasper y Alice, sus mejores amigos.

Por un momento pensé en irme y dejarlo para mas tarde, pero me di cuenta que si lo me iba y lo dejaba para mas tarde, simplemente no lo haría y todo seguiría igual. Aunque no sabia si enserio quería que las cosas cambiaran…

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a tocar su hombro, ignorando por completo a la pareja que se encontraba con el, de todos modos Alice siempre me había ignorado y con Jasper la relación era estrictamente de conocidos.

-Edward, es mejor que hablemos ahora y solos.

-Esta bien amor. Si es tan importante…- dijo mientras arreglaba su mochila en su hombro.

-Si es importante- le dije mientras esperaba a que se despidiera de sus amigos y me siguiera para poder hablar.

Caminamos por los pasillos del instituto, hasta llegar al patio, que se encontraba solo, lo cual era bueno.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos solos, ahora si dime, que era tan importante- dijo con su típico tono despreocupado y desatento, que utilizaba cada vez que hablaba con migo y con aquella sonrisa ladina que me había deslumbrado repetidas veces.

-Es importante Edward, tienes que escucharme.

-Te escucho amor, ya cuéntame…

-Eh estado pensando…

-Aja- dijo impaciente al ver que no continuaba. _Si supiera lo que le iba a decir. _

-Y pienso que deberíamos terminar…- solté rápidamente.

-Terminar?- pregunto el atónito, esta vez con su atención cien por cien en mi.

-Si- solté como en un suspiro, aun no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero por que?- pregunto el mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Porque yo no te importo, la relación no va a ningún lado, no pasamos tiempo juntos y…

-Claro que me importas, te amo Bells. La relación puede progresar, podemos mejorar y pasar mas tiempo juntos, podemos hacerlo funcionar. Te amo Bells. – dijo el mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Edward tu no entiendes, a ti no te importa nada de esto y además…

-Además que bells, dime… que hago mal? Que puedo mejorar?- Dijo el mientras se acercaba mas a mi, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y por un momento quise olvidar todo y juntar mis labios con los suyos una vez mas. _No bella no lo hagas, tu no sientes lo mismo, todo era una ilusión. _

- Creo que ya no siento lo mismo, no creo que te ame o que te haya amado alguna vez Edward… Me gustas, me gustas demasiado pero me doy cuenta que no te conocía bien y que simplemente no somos….

- No somos el uno para el otro?- pregunto el soltando mi rostro y alejándose de mi, sus ojos verdes ahora se encontraban oscuros.

- No eres tu, soy yo- _patética Swan, eres patética… _ me regañe a mi misma.

-Ja,- rio amargamente Edward- Si, eres tu que te cansaste de mi. Ahora por favor me puedes decir como se llama?

-Quien?- pregunte desorientada

-El tipo con el cual me montaste cuernos- dijo el mientras se pinchaba el puente de la nariz

-Con nadie- dije yo sinceramente.

- Oh bueno, al menos tuviste la decencia de esperar- dijo de forma sarcástica e hiriente.

- Yo no soy ninguna perra- dije algo ofendida, pero aun asi manteniendo la compostura- El problema que hay entre nosotros es que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran tan fuertes como pensé, espero que lo aceptes. Esto termino- dijo con voz dura, para poder acabar con eso de una vez.

- Esta bien, Esta bien.- dijo el mientras se comenzaba a marchar, con los ojos brillantes de ira y resignación- Espero que te decidas Isabella y que por una aclares tus sentimientos. Yo si te amo, pero eso no fue suficiente…

- Edward..- mi parte débil lo llamo mientras se alejaba y el se volteo expectante, pero con la misma mirada oscura en sus ojos.

-Que?

- Adios- dije recuperando mi determinación y tragándome todo lo que me quedaba de amor por el en lo mas hondo de mi corazón.

_No era amor Bella, no podía ser amor. _– pensé mientras las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

**Fin **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2…

Recogí mi mochila y me cubrí con la capucha de mi chaqueta antes de salir a la fría mañana de Forks.

Mi casa no quedaba muy lejos del instituto, por lo cual siempre caminaba hasta el, bueno lo hacia antes de que empezara mi relación con Edward, quien tenia la costumbre de pasarme a buscar. Sacudí mi cabeza, ahuyentando las imágenes de la ruptura que había pasado hacia tres días, había sido un viernes y había tenido que lidiar con mis pensamientos y arrepentimientos durante todo el fin de semana, pero siempre lograba recordar la razón por la cual había hecho y dicho todo eso.

La excusa que le había dado era cierta, ya no sabia si en verdad lo amaba, durante todo el fin de semana recordé como toda esta relación había empezado, como todo había surgido y me di cuenta que, si había estado enamorada de el había sido simplemente de mi idea sobre el.

Flashback…

-Mira Bella, es Edward- me dijo mi amiga Rosalie, haciendo que levantara la mirada inmediatamente. Busque a mi alrededor y en efecto lo vi, sentado en la mesa reservada para los deportistas, con sus amigos, riendo y hablando, con su típico aire despreocupado y su mirada alegre que me hacia suspirar.

- Hey, tierra llamando a bella!- escuche la voz de Rose, mientras me pegaba en la cabeza.

-Hey eso dolió!- Dije mientras me sobaba

-No, no seas exagerada, ah y deja de babear por Cullen…

- Pero tu fuiste la que me avisaste que…- le dije mientras la veía sonreír

-Solo fue un, hey mira ahí esta Edward, bastante casual. No es mi culpa que te mueras por el…

-No me muero por el, es solo que es tan lindo y amable y considerado y divertido y…

-Vamos chica, no has hablado con el lo suficiente para saber todo eso…

- No pero… Es que se nota de lejos- dije mientras me perdía una vez mas en mis pensamientos de amor, mientras seguía observando al chico cobrizo desde lejos…

Fin de Flashback

Si, solo había sido del concepto, en esa época no había intercambiado mas de 10 palabras con Edward fuera de lo estrictamente necesario, no sabia cuales eran sus gustos, no sabia cuales eran sus hobbies, quienes eran sus amigos, si tenia hermanos y hasta estos momentos, después de haber estado durante 3 meses en una relación superficial, en la cual pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos y en la cual hablábamos muy poco para poder habernos llegado a conocer, seguía sin conocer nada sobre el; lo único que sabia era que el me amaba…

Me amaba, o eso era lo que el me repetía cada vez que yo me enojaba porque no me había puesto atención durante todo el día o porque no habíamos salido durante dos semanas, eran palabras difíciles de creer, el no me miraba con amor, no se acercaba a hablar conmigo y a preguntarme como había estado todo, ni siquiera se había interesado en conocer nada de mi, pero aun así aseguraba que me amaba, haciendo que mis sentimientos tambalearan y que por momentos creyera una vez mas sobre el amor que le había profesado al principio.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había llegado al instituto, cubierta de gotas de llovizna y temblando de frio pero aun así había llegado a tiempo a clases.

Los pensamientos sobre Edward seguían rodando mi cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia mi primera clase, el era un grado mayor que yo por lo cual no cabía riesgo de que me lo encontrara en algunas de mis clases y eso era una preocupación menos para mi pobre cabeza confundida.

- BELLA!- escuche un grito estruendoso de una voz muy conocida, que me llamaba y me sacaba de mi letargo, de mi punto medio entre dormida y consiente, punto que había logrado después de cinco minutos de estar sentada en mi pupitre esperando al profesor, para que comenzara la tortura diaria llamada clase de física.

- Si, te escucho , creo que no es necesario gritar a estas horas de la mañana- le dije mientras veía que se acercaba al puesto enfrente mío a toda velocidad y al llegar a este se sentaba con brusquedad, dejando todas las cosas tiradas.

- No me podrás creer lo que vi amiga!- Dijo entre emocionada, en shock y enojada.

- Si no me cuentas no te podre creer- le dije sin ánimos…

- Bells… Acabo de ver a Edward besando a Catalina…- dijo algo mas calmada y mirándome expectante, preparada para abrir sus brazos y consolarme… En esos momentos me acorde que no le había contado aun lo que había pasado el viernes.

-No vas a reaccionar?- pregunto estupefacta al ver que aun no respondía nada- Es tu novio y se estaba enrolando con otra tipa, la zorra de Catalina le metía la lengua hasta la garganta y tu nada?- me pregunto de nuevo ahora perdiendo la calma que había reunido para contarme algo tan doloroso como una infidelidad, cosa que no era este caso.

No podía negar el hecho de que una parte de mi aun sentía celos y se sentía herida pero la otra parte me acordaba que había sido yo la que había decidido terminar con el, yo lo había botado a el, no tenia derecho para sentirme de ninguna manera.

- No importa Rose, Edward y yo terminamos…- dije con la mayor calma posible, en un tono apático y somnoliento.

- Terminaron? Por que no me habías contado nada? Te termino así de la nada, sin siquiera una explicación?- las preguntas llovían a gran velocidad- Cuando fue? Como fue? Debió haber sido hace poco y ese hijo de perra ya se esta enrolando con otra, Quieres que le de una paliza por ti, cariño?

- Rose, Rose, calma respira- dije deteniendo su vomito verbal y su sed de venganza- Terminamos el viernes y el no me termino yo… yo fui la que le termine a el- solté al fin

-Tu? Pero si tu lo amabas, llevas dos años tragada de el Belly, como puede ser posible que…

-La verdad no estoy muy segura de lo que siento Rose y no puedes cogerla contra el porque yo soy la mala del paseo, el me dijo que me amaba pero yo no estoy muy segura de corresponderle…

- No te entiendo Bella…- dijo Rose, quien se encontraba totalmente confundida.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo, ese es el problema. Lo único que se es que no… es que no siento lo que creía que sentía por el. Mi amor no tenia bases, yo no lo conozco, tu tenias razón; no podía estar enamorada de el antes, no sabia nada de el y ahora, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tampoco pude aprender nada de el Rose, éramos como extraños…. Simplemente no… - No pude terminar la oración, las lagrimas cayeron de forma traicionera por mis mejillas y lo próximo que supe fue que Rose me sostenía en sus brazos y hacia que me levantara para dejar el salón de clases antes de que llegara el profesor.

**Bueno hice otro cap., para explicar un poco por que Bella termino con Edward.**

**Gracias por comentar, se que no es muy bueno el escrito pero me alegra que les haya gustado. **

**Y si no es mucho pedir…**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno, como muchas de Uds. me pidieron que siguiera la historia, muy amablemente a través de sus hermosos reviews, pues decidí seguirla…**

**Si, no es lo esperado de algo que solo iba a ser un ONE-SHOT pero que se le puede hacer. **

**Gracias por su apoyo chicas y quiero que sepan que solo escribo esto porque Uds. quieren que siga **

**Cap.3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de pasar toda la primera hora de clases en el baño, encerrada como una estúpida, llorando sin motivo alguno y torturándome una vez mas con todos mis arrepentimientos y culpas, salí junto con Rose, quien me había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo, soportando mis sollozos y mis palabras sin sentido; hacia la siguiente clase del día. Me sentía como una idiota, una idiota susceptible y sufrida, que se encontraba deprimida por haber terminado con el hombre a quien no amaba, pero creía que amaba. Además me sentía como el ser mas egoísta del mundo, al hundirme en mi miseria, sabiendo que había sido yo la creadora de todo esto, yo era la que no había aguantado la relación, la que lo había botado de forma fría, la que se había arrepentido de lo que mas había querido en su vida, ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

**FLASHBACK. **

_-Bella…_

_Escuche como una voz aterciopelada me llamaba, voltee instintivamente, buscando de forma desorientada al propietario de esa estupenda y sexy voz, para encontrarme de frente con unos ojos verdes brillantes que me miraban, alegres y nerviosos. _

_-Edward…- dije en forma ensoñadora- Dime?_

_- Podemos hablar?_

_-Claro- le dije sin entender. _

_-No me entiendes, podemos hablar a solas?_

_-Oh…- dije disimulando la emoción que esto me causaba y deseando que los latidos de mi corazón no fueran audibles- Si, no hay problema._

_Me aleje de mi grupo de amigos y lo seguí, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Rose, quien estaba segura, tenia su mirada fija en mi._

_Al ver que me alejaba del grupo y me disponía a seguirlo, la sonrisa de Edward se ensancho, haciendo que un pequeño hoyuelo se formara en una de sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir tierno y encantador, mas aun de lo que normalmente era. _

_Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente retirados del grupo, nos sentamos en una banca del patio, banca que estaba ubicada en el centro del patio de descanso pero que aun así no era muy usada, ya que la mayoría de las personas preferían sentarse en los rincones. _

_-Bella…- dijo Edward después de unos minutos de silencio, los cuales disfrute porque pude aprovecharlos para admirar las bellas facciones del cobrizo de cerca, sus ojos, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos, su mandíbula alargada…-Bella, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntarte si…_

_Edward trato de acomodarse mejor en la banca, para poder mirarme fijamente antes de completar la oración que me tenia totalmente en vilo._

_-He querido preguntarte si…_

_-Pregúntame.- dije suavemente, perdiéndome en sus ojos. _

_-Quieres salir conmigo?- soltó al fin, con una sonrisa indecisa en los labios y una mirada que brillaba de esperanza. _

_-Claro, me encantaría salir contigo.- respondí yo, mordiendo el interior de mi boca para evitar gritar de emoción y apretando mis puños para no saltar encima de el y besarlo de forma apasionada, como lo había deseado hacer desde hace tanto tiempo. _

_-Genial, el viernes esta bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa alegre y emocionada. _

_-Si, por mi esta bien._

_-Pues, te recojo en tu casa a las ocho._

_-Estupendo, quieres que te de mi dirección?_

_-Tranquila ya se tu dirección y tu teléfono lo tengo también.- Eso me desconcertó un poco, no sabia como había conseguido mi teléfono peor no le dedique muchos pensamientos, todo lo que ocupaba mi cabeza en esos momentos era el hecho de que tendría una cita con Edward Cullen._

_-Oh bueno entonces…_

_-Te llamare, Adiós._

_-Adiós…- dije mientras lo veía alejarse, con su típico caminar que solo había sido afectado por un pequeño salto que había dado cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la banca en la cual yo seguía sentada, mirando embobada como el desaparecía y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su grupo de amigos y con una sonrisa de enamorada en la cara._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hasta ahora caía en cuenta de lo seca que había sido nuestra relación desde el principio, normalmente, después de que invitas a alguien a salir, te quedas con ella practicando o cualquier cosa, pero con Edward había sido todo muy directo y corto; claro que en esos momentos no había sido ni seco , ni corto , ni nada por el estilo; había sido simplemente perfecto. 

Rose y yo entramos al salón de clase justo en el momento en el que el profesor de literatura se disponía a cerrar la puerta, sonreímos en forma de disculpa y nos dirigimos directo a nuestra mesa, la cual compartíamos y se encontraba al fondo del salón.

Cuando me disponía a sacar los libros de mi mochila y zambullirme en el mundo literario sin prestarle atención a nadie mas, pude escuchar como unas chicas que se encontraban delante nuestro murmuraban mi nombre.

-Jess, no me creerás lo que escuche, pero parece que Edward y Bella terminaron.- Dijo Sofía, una chica trigueña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que se encontraba justo al frente mío, pero que no parecía percatarse de ese hecho.

-Claro que lo puedo creer- respondió la voz nasal de Jesica- Lo que no podía creer es que hubieran durado tanto sabes? Ella es muy poca cosa para el, ósea el es todo un Dios del sexo y ella es…. Ella.

Rose apretó mi mano al escuchar eso y pude ver como su cara se fruncía en una mueca de odio hacia las dos plásticas enfrente nuestro, pero yo, simplemente no pude reaccionar de la misma manera.

Me sentía ajena a ala situación, me sentía fría y desolada, después de haber llorado tanto ya no me sentía capaz de sentirme ofendida o aludida.

Sonreí hacia Rose, tratando de que apaciguara su expresión y se calmara antes de que se les tira encima a las dos chicas que seguían hablando como si nada.

**Mis capítulos, son cortitos pero como ven con su cosa importante.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y para las que me preguntaron cada cuanto actualizaría… nose**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y su apoyo. **

**Merezco un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues bueno, otra vez yo, siguiendo la historia a su petición y agradeciéndoles por sus comentario. La verdad chicas me siento llena de alegría por el hecho de que enserio les guste esta pequeña historia que nació de una idea sin cuerpo fijo (no creo que entiendan lo que digo, yo no me entiendo)**

**Cap. 4**

El timbre sonó, dando el aviso de que ya era hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba un alivio para la mayoría, y yo lastimosamente no pertenecía a esa mayoría. El hecho de no pertenecer a la mayoría me había hecho sentir feliz muchas veces en el pasado, cuando mis ideas destacaban por ser diferentes y mis reacciones hacia las cosas sorprendía a las personas que no me conocían tan bien como Rose, pero ahora la razón por la cual no pertenecía a la mayoría distaba mucho de lo que se consideraba bueno, ahora la razón era que simplemente no quería salir al patio, ni al restaurante ni a ningún lugar en el cual pudiera correr el riesgo de toparme de frente con Edward.

Mientras las demás personas salían apuradas del salón de clases, hablando, riendo y comentando felices de la vida por el hecho de que al fin podían escapar de las cuatros paredes de un salón de clases, yo seguía sentada en mi puesto, encogiéndome lo mas que podía en este, tratando de volverme invisible y de alargar lo mas que podía el momento inevitable de salir del salón de clases en dirección hacia el restaurante.

Estaba sola, Rose no compartía esta clase conmigo, era la única clase en el día que no compartimos y era en la que mas la necesitaba.

Historia, que era la clase que se acababa de terminar, había pasado volando, dándole paso al almuerzo al cual momentos después fui obligada a ir porque la profesora me hecho del salón de clases.

Salí del salón con la cabeza gacha y los libros bien apretados a mi pecho, como la típica niña matoneada en el colegio, la única diferencia era que afortunadamente yo no era la niña matoneada en el colegio, era solo una chica estúpida que tenia miedo de encontrarse con su ex novio.

Durante todo al camino a el restaurante, contaba los pasos que faltaba para llegar a este y maldecía el hecho de que Rose no aparecía; la razón por la cual contaba los pasos era para mantener mi mente ocupada, pero después de llegar al numero 210 ya me encontraba enfrente de la gran puerta del restaurante, con la vista de todos os alumnos reunidos en las diferentes mesas y claro esta, la vista de la mesa que destacaba entre las demás, no solo por estar en el medio del salón, si no por los que la ocupaban.

Aun parada en la puerto, mi mirada viajo hacia esa mesa sin siquiera proponérmelo y estudio a las personas que se encontraban ahí, buscando de forma masoquista al cobrizo del cual me estaba escondiendo y al cual tenia miedo de enfrentar.

Con mi mirada pude ver que todos ya se encontraban ahí sentados: Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Demetri, Jane, Riley, Charlotte, James, Paul, Catalina y… Edward.

Mi mirada solo se detuvo unos segundos en este ultimo antes de ser apartada con temor a que el volteare y se diera cuenta de mi presencia, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y parecía como si nada hubiera pasado; no supo como sentirme hacia eso, en parte una alegría invadía mi ser por el hecho de quitarme de encima el remordimiento pero por otra parte (parte que temía, fuera mas dominante) sentía como un dolor se fundaba en mi pecho, afirmando una vez mas el hecho de que yo no había sido importante para el, en ningún sentido, sin importar cuantas veces me hubiera repetido que me amaba.

**Flashback**

El timbre de la puerta de mi casa sonó, yo ya estaba lista para el instituto y me extraño bastante el hecho de que alguien tocara a la puerta a estas horas de la mañana, pero aun así fui a abrir, de cualquier manera ya iba de salida.

-Hola Bells- saludo Edward, sorprendiéndome, al verlo parado frente a la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola Edward…. Que haces aquí?- pregunte extrañada pero a la misma vez muy feliz.

-Pues… que crees?- pregunto risueño

- No se, por eso te pregunto- dije yo antes de reír de forma nerviosa y simple.

-Para tu información, vine a recoger a mi novia, para llevarla al instituto…- respondió antes de acercarse mas a mi y besar mis labios de forma suave, causando que mi estomago se llenara de maripositas, no solo por sus labios, sino que también por la emoción causada al escucharlo referirse a mi como su novia.

-Te agradezco el gesto Edward, la verdad es que no tenias que…- dije cuando nos separamos, aun sintiendo cosquillas en mis labios.

-Que no que? Bella, amor, eres mi novia, no dejare que mi novia camine hasta el instituto.- dijo mientras me quitaba la mochila del hombro y la colgaba en el suyo.- Ah y tampoco dejare que cargues tus libros.

No pude evitar reía al ver la expresión de su cara, se vía adorable con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo y autosuficiencia, amaba cada una de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno entonces, vamos?-me pregunto mientras me tendía el brazo para que lo tomara.

-Claro- respondí yo mientras enganchaba mi brazo al suyo y comenzábamos a caminar hacia su carro que se encontraba parqueado justo al frente de mi casa.

Antes de que llegáramos al carro pude sentir como Edward se para un rato, de la nada y se soltaba de mi agarre para posicionarse al frente mío.

-Que pasa?-pregunte desconcertada

-Que se me había olvidado algo…

-Que se te olvido?

-Decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy y que te amo…

**Fin del flashback. **

Un empujón hizo que saliera de mis recuerdos y me diera cuenta de que seguía en la mitad de la entrada, estorbando el paso a todo el mundo y con la mirada perdida en la nada, probablemente luciendo ridícula, así que me arme de valor para entrar y sentarme en una mesa sola, cosa que no habituaba a hacer pero que hoy necesitaba hacer.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Edward me había dicho que me amaba, había sido el día mas feliz de mi vida, me había sentido a estallar de felicidad y no había podido evitar el lanzarme hacia el engancharme de su cuello y besarlo profundamente antes de decirle que también lo amaba.

Pero la felicidad no dura mucho y de nuevo aquí me encontraba yo, siendo miserable por mi indecisión y por mi poca capacidad de conocer mis propios sentimientos hacia alguien.

**Corto, corto, muy corto. Así son mis capítulos, espero que los acepten y quieran como son. Aun así hay una ventaja y es que como se dan cuenta, actualizo bastante rápido no? Espero seguir así y si por alguna razón ese no es el caso, me disculpo de antemano. **

**Ya saben gracias por leer y comentar y…**

**Me merezco review?**

**Bye bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

- Bella, donde estabas? Estuve buscándote durante todo el almuerzo, dime que no estabas en el baño, la verdad eso seria muy exagerado amiga, tu fuiste la que…

-Ya, ya- dije sin dejar que Rose terminara su frase- Si fui a al restaurante

- Enserio? Que hiciste, sacaste una mesa del medio de la nada y la pusiste en la cocina?

- No, simplemente me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía, no te encontraba y pues… no era buena idea quedarme en la puerta del restaurante mirando a…

-Mirando a la cool-table?

- La cool-table?- pregunte yo mientras reía ya sin importarme el hecho de que había cometido un gran desliz cuando estaba hablando.

- Si, la cool-table , la mesa ocupada por los "cool" del colegio, en los cuales se encuentra ya sabes, Cullen…

- Bueno…- dije yo mientras entraba al salón de clase, no quería seguir con ese tema.

- Ya tranquila, no tiene nada de malo que eso pase, acabas de terminar una relación… no muy larga pero sigue siendo una relación y…

- Ya Rose, se que es normal solo que durante toda la clase de historia estuve preocupada por ese momento para que al llegar el se viera tan feliz y normal… No me malinterpretes, no quería que fuera miserable pero…

- Te entiendo Bells…- dijo ella mientras nos sentábamos una al lado de la otra en nuestra mesa de laboratorio.- Eh… Hablaste con el?

-No!- dije con ojos abiertos- afortunadamente tu no fuiste la única en no notarme, de hecho nadie lo hizo y no puedo estar mas agradecida por eso… No sabría que hacer si llegara a hablarme y pero aun si lo hace mientras esta con sus amigos…

-De seguro Alice te come viva. – dijo Rose bromeando para aligerar la tención y la verdad es que había funcionado un poco. Alice, según lo que tenia entendido, era la mejor amiga de Edward, casi como unos hermanos y se protegían mucho mutuamente, esto era lo que la gente decía y lo que había podido comprobar algunas veces al verlos juntos. Yo nunca había hablado con Alice, e hecho Edward solo nos había presentado de forma breve y no había dejado chance para que creáramos una relación.

- No se Rose, no me importa mucho ya… - dije agachando la cabeza después de terminar de reír, mi humor estaba cambiando como loco y me sentía como la persona mas bipolar del mundo.

- Vamos Bells, nada de depresión, luego te desconcentras en clase y terminas echando mas de alguna sustancia que lo debido y pum, todos estallamos.

- Exagerada…

- Realista- me corrigió justo antes de que la profesora entrara al laboratorio y nos pidiera a todos que nos colocáramos las batas y las gafas para poder empezar con la clase.

.

.

.

La clase paso como todas las clases de laboratorio, con sus tres fases típicas: explicación, accidente y control del incendio, si nuestro salón no era muy bueno con el manejo de sustancias y con el encendedor.

Después de reír un rato al ver como un compañero se incendiaba el brazo sin causarse ningún daño (Dios sabrá como eso paso), salimos de esa clase en dirección a la ultima clase del día, que no era otra sino Educación Física. Una vez mas me congele a la salida del laboratorio, sin querer moverme para ir al gimnasio.

-Bella, camina!- me dijo Rose mientras jalaba de mi

-Camino, camino… - dije mientras seguía siendo arrastrada.

-Ya casi se acaba el día, es solo Educación Física y para la casa, no te alegra?- me pregunto mientras paraba un momento, ya cansada de jalarme.

-Si pero…

-Pero nada Isabella, se que no te gusta deporte y se que lo compartimos con el grupo de Edward pero acuérdate que el es de basquetbol y nosotras de voleibol. Así que relax amiga, deja ese animo cariño, entiendo que no es fácil pero vamos sonríe, no te puedes dejar que te vean destruida, la gente creerá que fue el que te termino a ti…

_Eso hubiera sido mucho mejor-_Pensé ya dándome por vencida y caminando junto a ella hacia el gimnasio. Lo que Rose decía era verdad, no me debía preocupar por nada, básquet se practicaba a fuera y voleibol se practicaba dentro del gimnasio lo mas probable es que no nos fuéramos a …

-Todos los alumnos al gimnasio por favor- escuche como la voz del entrenador de basquetbol gritaba, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de este.

-Porque todos los alumnos al gimnasio?- pregunto Rose desconcertada, al igual que yo.

-Su entrenador no vino hoy, se declaro enfermo, así que basquetbol y voleibol tendrán clase juntos en el gimnasio, jugaremos ponchados.

_Oh si genial… Hoy no era mi día. _

**Mas cortito de lo normal, pero es porque hoy no tuve tiempo de escribir y no quería dejar de subirlo… **

**El próximo tratare de hacerlo mas largo pero no aseguro nada, los fines de semana me envolato un poco entre estudiar para exámenes de fin de periodo y salir con mis amigos (no creo que les importe)**

**Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios y por el simple hecho de que lean esta historia!**

**Y bueno…. Merezco review? (muy corto!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6.

Entre a los vestidores para mujeres obligada, Rose me había dado una mirada de disculpa antes de arrastrarme dentro del gimnasio y dirigirnos a los vestidores para cambiarnos.

Ella sabia que normalmente odiaba ese juego, siempre era el blanco de todos los balones y por alguna razón siempre solían pegarme en la cabeza, con una fuerza suficiente para que terminara en el piso causando las risas de todos.

Ahora se le agregaba el equipo de basquetbol, que era mucho peor, no solo por el hecho de que en el estuviera Edward, mas bien era por el hecho de que todos los integrantes del equipo eran fuertes y lanzaban el balón de forma muy agresiva para mi seguridad.

- Yo te cubro Bells, pero no puedes quedarte quieta, me entiendes?- me dijo Rose mientras salíamos de las duchas, ya cambiadas

-Por que no mejor me siento? O me escapo de clase?- pregunte yo

-Por que no te puedes dar el lujo de sacarte cero en esta clase, la vas perdiendo y una cero seria catastrófico- me recordó ella

-Cierto… - dije aun considerando la idea de huir.

-No huiras señorita, piensa en esto, si pierdes Educación Física te tocara recuperarla, lo que significa dos horas cada día durante una semana de puro físico.

Me estremecí al pensarlo, no al parecer no podía escapar.

Todos los que practicaban voleibol ya se encontraban en la cancha, de la cual habían quitado la malla que utilizábamos en voleibol. Los de basquetbol aun no habían llegado, pero al parecer ya estaban en los vestidores y no tardarían en salir.

- Bueno, alumnos el entrenador de voleibol no pudo asistir hoy, así que la clase de hoy será mixta y jugaremos ponchados

Escuche el gemido de algunos ante las palabras del entrenador de basquetbol, no muy conformes con el plan de clase, ellos también temían jugar contra un grupo de chicos tan fuertes.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, dejen de quejarse, los grupos se repartirán, estarán revueltos para que sea justo.

Cuando el entrenador dejo de hablar salieron de los vestuarios los chicos de basquetbol, Emmet, Jasper, Riley, Paul, James, Demetri, Jacob, Peter, Sam, Julián, Víctor y Edward…

Aparte mi mirada de ellos y me escondí detrás de Rose para evitar que Edward me viera, cosa que iba a ser inevitable mas tarde cuando comenzáramos a repartir los grupo y a jugar.

Los del equipo de Básquet eran solo 12, por lo que se repartirían 6 en un grupo y 6 en otro, mientras que los de voleibol éramos aproximadamente 20, así que se formarían los dos grupos de 16 personas para que el juego empezara.

El entrenador dividió a los chicos de esta forma: Emmet, Paul, Riley, Demetri, Julián y Víctor quedarían en un grupo mientras que: Jasper, James, Jacob, Peter, Sam y Edward en el otro.

Después de repartirse nos fue dividiendo a los de voleibol uno a uno, enviándonos a cada grupo, Rose fue una de las primeras en ser llamada y termino en el grupo en el cual se encontraba Emmet, al ser llamada tuvo que separarse de mi lado, dejándome descubierta y con mi vista en el piso, tratando de alargar al máximo el momento en el que inevitablemente mis ojos se cruzaran con los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward. _Ugh… sigo pensando que son hermosos. No puedes tener esos pensamientos Bella se fuerte- _me regañe internamente aun con la mirada en el piso.

El grito del entrenador llamando mi nombre me obligo a levantar la cabeza, quedando de frente con los ojos de Edward, quien me miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro que no pude identificar, había quedado en el mismo equipo que el.

Desvié mi mirada de la mirada de el, mientras caminaba hacia el lado de la cancha donde el se encontraba junto al resto del grupo ya casi formado, había quedado en el equipo contrario de Rose, ya no tenia protección, solo podía valerme en el hecho de que al ser un equipo grande me podría esconder en la parte de atrás, atrasando un poco el momento de ser ponchada y claro evitando quedar al lado de Edward, quien seguía mirándome de la misma forma extraña que no comprendía. No lo comprendía, nunca lo había podido comprender y aun así había pensado que estaba enamorada de el.

Un silbato nos anuncio que el juego había comenzado, nuestro equipo era el que comenzaba lanzando la pelota y como era de esperar, Edward fue el encargado de lanzar primero, acertando y sacando del juego a una chica rubia y pálida que a pesar de ser de voleibol, no conocía su nombre.

El balón paso al otro grupo esta vez, así eran las reglas, si alguien era ponchado el grupo que perdía a un jugador tenia derecho a sacar. Ahora el balón estaba en manos de Emmet, quien lo sostenía entre sus grandes manotas mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Edward, quien seguro iba a ser su objetivo principal, driblo el balón el piso unas cuantas veces antes de tirarlo con una fuerza increíble, en dirección al cobrizo que de forma muy rápida lo esquivo, sorprendiendo a Emmet y a todos los demás.

No pude evitar que mi mirada quedara fija en Edward y sus movimientos veloces y llenos de gracia, una vez mas me sentía como lo había hecho hacia unos meses, cuando me quedaba a los entrenamientos por el simple hecho de poder verlo en uniforme, corriendo de un lado a otro de la cancha, con su cuerpo lleno de sudor y con una gran sonrisa en los labios cada vez que encestaba o que volteaba a mirar y se encontraba con mi mirada. Claro que todo era diferente ahora.

El sonido estruendoso de un balón golpeando a alguien llamo mi atención, al parecer

Paul había acertado y golpeado a Sam, dejándolo fuera del juego y dejándonos a nosotros con un integrante menos; esta vez el que cogió el balón fue Jasper, quien después de jugar con el un rato lo tiro hacia Víctor, quien lo esquivo haciendo que este golpeara a Riley en vez de a el.

El juego siguió, el balón pasaba de un lado de la cancha a otro y yo solo podía correr de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar el balón cuando los que estaban al frente mi lo esquivaban y dejaban que pasara al fondo de la cancha, que era donde yo me encontraba. Lentamente los equipos comenzaban a disminuir, quedando tan solo 8 en cada uno, Rose ya había sido ponchada y se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, mirando de forma atenta como Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Julián, Peter y Víctor , pasaban el balón a gran velocidad, los esquivaban y de vez en cuando ponchaban a algunos. Afortunadamente casi siempre se tiraban los balones entre si, por lo que el era difícil que te diera un golpe directo, cosa que hizo que me relajara un poco, ya si me ponchaban no importaba, lo mas probable era que el golpe no llegara tan duro y la verdad ya estaba cansada de correr de un lado a otro, con las manos de la cabeza para evitar se golpeada. Me agache a amarrarme los zapatos, dejando de prestarle atención al juego hasta que un grito me alarmo.

- Bella!- grito Rose haciendo que levantara la mirada para ver como un balón iba directo hacia, cosa que me dejo totalmente paralizada.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, con las manos apretadas cubriendo mi cabeza para al menos no sufrir una contusión pero después de un rato de no sentir el golpe abrí los ojos para ver como Edward se encontraba frente a mi, con el balón en las manos y mirándome fijamente mientras yo simplemente suspiraba aliviada.

**Este si fue un poco mas largo no?**

**Bueno actualizo mas rapido de lo normal por lo corto del capitulo anterior, mucho mas corto de lo demas. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y bueno ya saben gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **

**Merezco Review?**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

-Hey, estas bien?- me pregunto Edward, aun con el balón en sus manos y la mirada fija en mi.

- Si, gracias -dije yo tratando de sonar casual, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca entre los dos, en estos momentos el solo era el amable y sexy chico que me había salvado, no el indiferente y sexy novio con el cual había terminado.

- No es por nada- al terminar de decir esto, se poso entre los dos un momento de silencio antes de que Edward se marchara al centro de la cancha de nuevo y lanzara el balón contra Emmet, que esta vez si no lo pudo esquivar y termino por fuera del juego.

El resto del juego fue tranquilo, al menos para mi, Edward y Jasper se encargaron de sacar a todos los del equipo contrario, mientras que el resto de nuestro equipo se dedicaba a esquivar la pelota y salvar su propio pellejo. Al terminar el juego me propuse acercarme a Rose, pero ella parecía estar muy ocupada hablando con Emmet, cosa que me pareció extraño pero lo deje ir y me fui yo sola al vestidor de mujeres, ya quería salir del instituto y lo único que me separaba de mi casa era tener que cambiar para salir del gimnasio en dirección a esta.

-Wow, tremenda salvada la de Isabella no creen?- escuche la voz de Jesica cuando entre al vestidor.

- Si, la verdad fue suertuda- dijo Sofía, una chica pelirroja que conocía porque compartíamos Ingles.

- Solo tuvo suerte de que su Ex estuviera ahí. – escuche como la voz chillona de Tanya respondía con fastidio, al parecer no me habían visto

- Su ex?- pregunto Sofía – Cuando terminaron?

-Segundo lo que he escuchado el viernes- dijo Jesica

- Y… que.. porque terminaron? Quien le termino a quien? Como fue todo?- pregunto Sofía con una curiosidad y un interés tan vivido que causo que un sentimiento de repentino odio hacia ella creciera en mi.

- No sabemos, la verdad es que lo único que pudimos saber fue que terminaron. Pero imagino que Edward se habrá cansado de ella. La mosca muerta se veía bastante mal hoy.- las palabras de Tanya hicieron que saliera del vestidor rápido, para evitar el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Al no tener a donde ir y verme en la obligación de esperar a que el trio que estaba adentro saliera para poder entrar y recoger mis cosas, fui a las gradas y me senté resignada, mientras las ultimas palabras que había escuchado retumbaban en mi cabeza.

Ellas no sabían como había sido la ruptura, al parecer Edward no había dicho nada detallado, no había dado ningún tipo de detalle de cómo había pasado todo; cosa que era comprensible, tal vez no quería que rompiera su imagen de casanova al admitir que una chica le había terminado… O tal vez simplemente no se había sentido bien para decirlo, aunque esto ultimo implicaría que el se sintiera dolido por la ruptura cosa que según lo que había visto Rose en la mañana y lo que yo pude ver en almuerzo, no cuadraba.

Mi mente le daba vuelta a todo pero aun así no lograba nada, no entendí porque no habría dicho como habíamos terminado o por lo menos no había inventado una historia diciendo que el había sido el que me había botado, cosa que al parecer era la creencia general…

- Bella- la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que levantara la cabeza que tenia metida entre las piernas, de forma temerosa, para cruzar mi mirada con la suya.

-Hola- dije en voz suave y poco entendible puesto que ahora mi cabeza estaba apoyada en mis rodillas.

- Como estas?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

- Bien y tu?- respondí, iniciando la típica conversación de protocolo que casi siempre terminaba en silencio incomodo.

- Bien… bien- respondió el asintiendo y mirando de un lado a otro. El gimnasio ya se encontraba vacío, la mayoría de personas ya estaban en el vestidor o ya se había ido, Edward seguía con el uniforme del equipo puesto.

El silencio incomodo inevitable se poso entre nosotros, la tensión crecía y en un momento pensé que no podría respirar por lo denso del aire, se sentía tan raro, no saber que decirle…. Que se le dice a un hombre con el cual acabas de terminar hace pocos días y el cual no sabes si en serio te amaba o era mentira y que tampoco sabes si lo amaste o lo amas o simplemente fue un enamoramiento infantil?. Si creo que no hay mucho que decir.

- Bella…- Edward rompió el silencio después de unos cuantos minutos.

-Dime?- dije yo con la mirada en el frente, en la misma posición que había estado desde que me había sentado ahí.

- Mírame…- me dijo, haciendo que me volteara y quedara de frente con el, que ya se había volteado hacia mi.

-Ya…

- Bella… tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- Claro- dije yo tratando que el miedo no se notara en mi voz. No importaba que pregunta fuera sabia que no me iba a apetecer responderla, pero aun así se lo debía, no?

- Por… porque me terminaste?- yep, esa era la pregunta que temía. Aunque ya se la había respondido antes, parecía que el aun no asimilaba bien la respuesta.

-Yo.. yo ya te dije por que…- dije tratando de evitar mirar a sus ojos verdes que me miraban de forma extraña.

- Porque pensabas que tu no me importabas, que tu no eras nada para mi?

No pude mas que asentir al escuchar su voz dolida, mi mirada estaba ahora fija en mis manos, que jugaban con mis cordones, desatándolos y atándolos.

Sentí como las manos de Edward tomaban mi rostro y lo subían, obligando que lo mirara a los ojos, parecía a punto de decir algo importante, su mirada estaba llena de algo muy parecido al ruego y sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas mientras tomaba aire para hablar.

- Bella, tu si me importas, tienes que tener eso claro. Eres la persona mas importante para mi, eres la única mujer a la que he amado, la única que me ha podido hacer feliz, tu , tu eres la única para mi. Yo… yo no se como demostrarte cuanto me importas, cuanto te amo, cuanto deseo estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz… Simplemente no…

- Simplemente no me conoces Edward!. – dije interrumpiéndolo, sus palabras hacían que mi pecho doliera, me hacían sentir culpable, me hacían dudar…- Yo tampoco te conozco, nunca nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos, tu simplemente me ignorabas cada vez que hablábamos y nunca me diste la oportunidad de conocerte Edward… yo… yo no se nada de ti….

- Yo no te ignoraba, amor. Yo si te conozco, por eso te amo, porque se como eres. Se todo sobre ti, cada detalle de tu vida que alguna vez has mencionado en mi presencia esta gravado en mi mente. Se que tu color favorito es el azul, al igual que el mío; se que tu madre murió en accidente cuando eras pequeña y que sufriste mucho por la muerte ; se que vives con tu padre y Sue, la esposa de este y que los amas, a ambos y consideras a Sue como tu propia madre; se que tienes pesadillas cuando llueve por el accidente de tu madre; se que tu pasatiempo favorito es leer y tu libro favorito es el conde de Montecristo; se que amas el aire libre y el frio; se que tu mejor amiga es Rose, porque ella siempre ha estado a tu lado, desde que eran unas niñas pequeñas y han sido inseparables desde entonces; se que cuando te ríes estrechas los ojos y arrugas la nariz; se que odias las fiestas y el ruido; se que amas las películas de terror, te aburren las de romance, te ahogas de la risa cada vez que ves una de comedia y que te estresan las películas de suspenso pero aun así te gustan; se que deseas estudiar arquitectura y que tu sueño es ir a Londres cuando acabe el instituto; y lo mas importante es que se que amo todos y cada uno de los aspectos que conozco de ti.

Cuando termino de hablar las lagrimas se escaparon en mis ojos y pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi pecho, no había podido imaginar que Edward me conociera tan bien, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que decir, no sabia que sentir, solamente estaba ahí llorando en lo brazos del hombre que al parecer si me amaba.

**Bueno se que me demore en actualizar (no tanto pero si). Pero enserio la demora fue causada por un inconveniente personal el cual ocupo mi fin de semana y el día de ayer…. **

**Total, de cualquier forma este cap. si es largo o no? Bueno medianamente largo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si les gusto por favor dejen reviews y si no les gusto les pido sugerencias para mejorar, cualquier opinión es valida, este fic es prácticamente de uds. **

**Gracias por su apoyo. **

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**Antes de que lean les tengo que decir algo de mediana importancia (no creo en lo muy importante). Este capitulo es algo así como lo que define la historia… Ooosea (voz de holasoygerman para las que lo vean) este capitulo define mucho puesto que puede ser el final o simplemente el abrebocas para mas. TODO depende de Uds. y de lo que piensen de la historia, ahora sin mas lean!**

**Momento, se me olvidaba , Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y su apoyo chicas, lo agradezco bastante!**

**Cap. 8.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve en los brazos de Edward, no se cuanto tiempo me tomo controlar las lagrimas que bajaban por mis ojos, no se cuanto tiempo me tomo controlar los estúpidos sollozos, no se cuando tiempo me tomo asimilar las hermosas palabras de Edward, no se cuanto tiempo me tomo reacomodar, lo mejor que pude, mis emociones antes de levantar la cabeza y poder mirar a los ojos del hombre que me sostenía en sus brazos y que me acababa de declarar su amor de una manera que nunca había considerado posible.

Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de amor, me miraba con ternura a la vez que secaba las lagrimas en mis mejillas y esperaba con paciencia a que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca en modo de respuesta a lo que el acababa de decir.

- Edward… yo…- murmure sin saber aun que decir

- No tienes que decir nada- me dijo el como leyendo mi mente y acariciando mis labios como señal a que los mantuviera cerrados.

Sus manos siguieron recorriendo mi rostro, acariciando cada parte de el, como tratando de memorizar mis facciones, yo seguí callada y cerré mis ojos, para poder disfrutar del suave toque de sus dedos y a la vez para intentar pensar en algo que decirle. Mis sentimientos estaban cada vez mas confusos, no podía diferenciar cual era ese sentimiento que llenaba mi ser en estos momentos. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, eso lo tenia claro, una mezcla difícil de descifrar, en donde solo podía reconocer el sentimiento melancólico, que sentí cuando sus dedos limpiaron mis lagrimas y el miedo del principio, antes de que se declarara y el miedo combinado con la emoción que no podía descifrar que surgió después de que esas hermosas palabras salieran de su boca.

Me debatía interiormente, aunque acabara de decirme que no tenia por que decir nada sabia que enserio le debía una respuesta, debíamos aclarar nuestra "relación", debíamos definir que haríamos de ahora en adelante, debía replantear todos mis pensamientos de los últimos y debía tomar una decisión, porque la decisión había caído sobre mi, yo era la que tenia la ultima palabra, el ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, el ya se había abierto hacia mi (bueno al menos ya conocía bien sus sentimientos), el ya había hecho su parte para enmendar un problema que yo empecé con mi indecisión, indecisión que seguía presente, indecisión que no me dejaba seguir, que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, que no me dejaba responderle a Edward con un si rotundo, como lo había hecho cuando me había invitado a salir por primera vez.

Yo tenia que tomar la decisión y eso no me gustaba.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me tope con el rostro de Edward aun mas cerca de mi, su labios a pocos centímetros de los míos y sus manos ya habían dejado de acariciar mi rostro para ahora simplemente acunarlo entre ellas; me quede quieta, tenerlo tan cerca aun hacia estragos en mi y no sabia si un movimiento seria lo mas adecuado en un momento como estos, así que solo pude mantener mi mirada en las dos esmeraldas que tenia como ojos.

Edward comenzó a acercarse mas, acabando con la distancia entre nuestros labios y presionando los suyos sobre los míos suavemente, quedándose quieto en esa posición por un momento antes de comenzar a moverlos de forma pausada y tierna; yo por mi parte seguía quieta, sintiendo como los suaves labios de Edward besaban los míos, sintiendo cosquillas en los labios pero nada en el estomago, no sentí cosquillas en el estomago, no podía, no lo amaba, no lo conocía; el si me amaba y me conocía mas de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar pero yo no correspondía.

En esos momentos tuve la necesidad de separarme de el, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir con esto sin estar segura de que el amor que el me profesaba podía ser alguna vez correspondido, verdaderamente correspondido, no de la forma en que había creído corresponderle meses atrás.

-Edward… yo no estoy segura…

-No estas segura de que?- me pregunto confundido, en voz tierna y suave.

- No estoy segura de que corresponda tus sentimientos…- solté de golpe, con mi mirada ahora fija en mis manos.

-Ah… te entiendo- dijo el con voz triste que partió mi alma.

- No es que no te quiera Edward, solo que no estoy segura si estoy enamorada de ti, yo… yo no te conozco, nunca he podido conocerte y… y no… no siento que cuente con la suficiente información sobre tu ser para saber si esto es en verdad amor Edward…. Por eso fue que te termine, no estaba segura si era amor o solo una ilusión y aun sigo sin estar segura- le dije en tono pausado, cogiendo respiraciones profundas entre las palabras para evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a escapar.

-Si.. te entiendo- dijo el con voz resignada- se que no te puedo obligar a nada, solo quería que supieras que yo si te amo, espero que puedas aclarar tu mente…

-Gracias- le dije mientras alzaba la mirada para ver que el había bajado la suya.

-Pero… te puedo pedir algo?- me pregunto apenado.

-Claro-respondí yo.

-Podemos ser amigos?- casi pude escuchar como mi corazón se partía ante esas palabras, su tono parecía el de un pequeño niño que rogaba por atención y su cara demostraba su resignación.

- Si… de hecho creo que es lo mejor. Yo si te quiero conocer Edward, quiero saber si de verdad todo la opinión que me había formado de ti y que había hecho que me enamorara es verdad. – la verdad necesitaba ser su amiga y conocerlo, no podía apartarme de el, de eso estaba segura.

- Estupendo- dijo antes de abrazarme, besarme la mejilla y luego levantarse ágilmente para luego extender sus manos hacia mi, para ayudarme a levantarme. Tome sus manos y me pare junto a el, lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar volver a abrazarlo, esta vez mas fuerte y mas duradero, sentía como si fuera un abrazo de despedida aunque sabia que no iba a ser así.

-Hasta mañana amiga- dijo cuando nos separamos, con una sonrisa rota en sus labios.

-Hasta mañana- dije mientras soltaba sus manos que seguían entre las mías, para que pudiera irse, en dirección hacia los vestidores de hombre y para que yo pudiera irme también.

Bajamos las gradas juntos y al llegar el momento en el partíamos caminos y nos despedíamos, solo hicimos un movimiento con la mano y sonreímos, no había nada mas que hacer por hoy, no había mas que decir, éramos simplemente amigos.

**Bueno creo que ya entendieron la razón de la nota al principio. **

**Ya sabes la decisión esta en Uds. esta historia es toda suya chicas, yo simplemente la plasmo a sus antojos. **

**Gracias por leer y por comentar y ya saben, por favor opinen que tal les pareció, si les gusto o si la odiaron, si quieren que acabe o si quieren que continúe, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, ya saben en el espacio de reviews!**

**Bye bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there. Bueno de nuevo con notitas antes del capitulo!... **

**La razón de esta nota es para decirles que como todas Uds. enloquecieron con la simple idea de que dejara así la historia (soy una exagerada lo se). LA SEGUIRE! **

**(mayúscula por emoción y pólvora). Les advierto que probablemente se alargue mas de lo debido, teniendo en cuenta lo corto de mis capítulos y también les advierto que ahora que salgo de vacaciones (salgo hasta el 7) puede ser que no actualice tan seguido como lo he venido haciendo. Sin mas que decir, solo agradecerles por su apoyo, les dejo el cap. **

**Cap. 9 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camine hasta el vestidor de forma lenta, tratando de mantener mi mente fuera de lo que acababa de pasar, porque sabia que si en estos momentos lo volví a recordar seria muy difícil evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de nuevo de mis ojos, lagrimas que demostraban la mezcla de muchas emociones, emociones que no tenia claras pero en la cuales, estaba segura, se encontraba la felicidad Me sentí feliz, felicidad causada por muchas cosas, muchas cosas que tenían como centro a aquel hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizos que me había demostrado hoy, no solo que me amaba, si no que también estaba dispuesto a esperar a que aclarara mi cabeza y que por ahora se conformaría con solo ser mi amigo.

Al llegar a los vestidores me encontré con Rose, que se encontraba buscando algo en su maleta por lo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hey Rose- la salude después de que revise en uno de los espejos que ya no tuviera los ojos rojos.

-Bells!- dijo ella mientras se volteaba a encararme – te estaba buscando, donde estabas?

-En las gradas- dije mientras me sorbía la nariz.

-Estabas llorando?- pregunto ella mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi.

No entendí como se había dado cuenta y no pude evitar enviarle una mirada de confusión.

-Tus ojos no están rojos pero te sorbiste la nariz, sueles hacerlo en solo dos ocasiones. Cuando estas enferma y cuando acabas de llorar; estoy segura de que no estas enferma.-me explico mi amiga.

-Ah….- dije sin saber que mas decir al verme atrapada.

-Que paso Bella? Estas llorando de nuevo por…

-No, Rose… Bueno si pero ahora es diferente- le dije rápidamente.

-Diferente?- pregunto ella sin entender.

Mire de un lado a otro para asegurarme que no había nadie, parecía vacío y la verdad es que era lo mas probable, la mayoría ya debería haber salido.

-Ya se fueron todas- me dijo Rose al verme chequear los alrededores- yo te estaba esperando, vi tus cosas así que me imagine que vendrías.

-Bueno…- dije mientras me sentaba y esperaba que rose se sentara a mi lado.

-Como así que es diferente?- me pregunto ella al ver que no hablaba. Tome una respiración profunda antes de explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, de forma rápida y con palabras atropelladas pero que ella, afortunadamente, entendió.

-El…. El te acaba de decir todo eso?- me pregunto Rose incrédula cuando termine de decirle todo.

-Si- dije yo emocionada.- El me dijo que me amaba pero esta vez fue diferente y especial.

-Pero tu no lo amas…- termino ella.

-No, no se, no estoy segura de nada ahora…- reconocí

-Entonces que le respondiste.

-Le dije la verdad, que no me encontraba segura de mis sentimientos hacia el y que necesitaba conocerlo mejor…

-Y el que te respondió?- pregunto Rose ansiosa.

-Me dijo que entendí y al final me pregunto que si al menos podíamos ser amigo

Cuando acabe de decir esto pude ver como Rose se llevaba las manos a la boca, como evitando gritar.

-Que pasa?-le pregunte yo

-Que el enserio te ama!-dijo emocionada.- Acepto esperarte y además te pidió que siguieran en contacto!- yo solo puede sonreír hacia la emoción de mi amiga y asentir animadamente.

-Pero aun esta el hecho de esta mañana- dijo Rose cuando se le había pasado la emoción- Cuando lo vi besándose con Catalina….

No me había acordado de eso y fue como un pequeño shock que luego justifique en mi mente con " de todas maneras ya no estábamos juntos, aun no estamos juntos"

-No se Rose, no creo que sea importante sabes?, la verdad lo entiendo.

-lo entiendes?

-Si, ya habíamos terminado, de hecho aun no estamos juntos, somos solo amigos así que no hay razón para reclamar nada.

-No te digo que le reclames Bells, solo te digo que lo consideres. Claro que después de esas palabras me imagino que es difícil considerar algo tan mínimo. Debes estar muy confundida- dijo antes de abrazarme.

-Si lo estoy, pero pienso dejarlo así y simplemente ser su amiga y conocerlo, conocerlo a el y no a la idea que tenia de el- dije al fin, devolviendo el abrazo a mi amiga.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y este felices por el hecho de que esta historia CONTINUA!**

**Ahora solo me queda decirles que cualquier sugerencia, queja, reclamo o comentario que tengan sobre la historia o sobre mi (aunque no me conozcan) en el espacio de reviews!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

.

.

.

-Sue, puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunte mientras entraba a la cocina en busca de Sue.

-Claro Bells, dime?

-Sabes donde esta mi chaqueta?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

-Creo que esta mojada, lo siento cariño.

-No hay problema.

Sue lavo sus manos y se acerco a la mesa para sentarse a mi lado, acompañándome mientras desayunaba como lo hacia cada vez que podía.

- Como estas?- me pregunto

-Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?- dije extrañada mientras mordía mi tostada untada con nutella.

-Por tus ojeras, cariño. No has podido dormir bien, que te pasa?

Si, no había podido dormir bien, llevaba sin dormir bien desde el viernes y ayer cuando creí que por fin podría dormir bien por el hecho de haber "aclarado" un poco las cosas con Edward y habíamos quedado como amigos, podría dormir bien, cosa que no paso. Toda la noche estuve en vela, pensando en la parte de la relación que aun no se aclaraba, mis sentimientos.

-No es nada, es solo…

-Si no quieres contarme no hay problema, solo me preocupa tu falta de sueño. – me dijo ella con una maternal sonrisa en sus labios que no pude evitar responder con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Seguí desayunando en silencio, no sabia si contarle o no lo que me pasaba, normalmente lo hacia, ella sabia que yo había estado enamorada de Edward durante 2 años y que hacia unos meses había comenzado a salir con el.

- Termine con Edward- dije al fin, cuando ya me había acabado el desayuno estaba terminando mi jugo de naranja.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Bella.- dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No lo sientas Sue, la verdad fui yo la que termine con el…- después de decir eso, revise mi reloj para darme cuenta que ya era hora de irme, si no me iba en estos momentos, no entraría a la primera clase. – Siento no decirte mas, pero ya me tengo que ir.

-Tranquila, ve, podremos hablar mas tarde.

Después de escucharla decir esto me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, antes de ir a cepillar mis dientes y luego salir de la casa, corriendo.

Faltaban tan solo dos minutos para que timbraran cuando al fin llegue al instituto, había corrido todo el camino, en verdad se me había hecho tarde pero afortunadamente había llegado al salón de clases a tiempo.

-Hola Rose. – salude a mi amiga que se encontraba mirando su celular

- Hey Bells.- dijo ella mientras guardaba su celular rápidamente.

-Wow, que tanto ocultas amiga mía- dije molestándola, evitando que de alguna forma me pregunte sobre que había pensado durante la tarde de ayer. No había podido aclara mis sentimientos, lo único que había logrado sacar en claro en toda la noche era que trataría de dejar de preocuparme; era mejor que las cosas fluyeran.

-Nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Entonces porque escondiste tu celular?- le pregunte yo, mirándola con curiosidad y sospecha

-Pensé que ya había llegado el profesor- se excuso

-Mi voz no se parece mucho a la del profesor, o al menos eso espero. Respondí bromeando mientras sacaba mis libros.

-Hey, estas de muy buen humor hoy, considerando que tienes cara de muerta- contraataco Rose, causando que riera.

-Gracias, gracias. Eres muy halagadora.

-Vamos Bells, tus ojeras cubren tus ojos.

-No pude dormir bien eso es todo.- pude notar como había cambiado el tema apropósito, llevándolo justo a lo que yo no quería tratar.

-Pero… Estas bien?

-Si, si estoy bien…- dije con tono cansino- Ahora, si me permites, aprovechare el retraso del profesor para dormir un rato. –dije antes de recostarme en la mesa, cerrando los ojos y tratando de conseguir la inconciencia temporal.

.

.

.

La mañana paso de manera rápida, claro que después de haber dormido en todas las clases era lo mas lógico que no hubiera sentido el transcurso de estas y que al momento en que Rose me levanto en la clase de Biología y me dijo que ya iríamos a almuerzo me hubiera sentido sorprendida.

-Has dormido todo el día, no se como los profesores no te echaron de clase.

-Mucha gente duerme y casi nunca los echan – respondí en mi defensa

-Pero no muchos duermen TODA la clase, en TODAS las clases, me dejase abandonada, aburrida como un hongo.- me replico mi amiga mientras caminábamos juntas hacia el restaurante.

- No es mi culpa, necesitaba dormir.

-Para eso están las noches, Bellita.

-Dile eso a mi insomnio creciente.

-Exagerada

-Tu te quejas mucho- le respondí yo, alegrándome de que por fin se cambiara el tema de conversación y volviéramos a hablar como siempre.

- Bah, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- me respondió mientras trataba de arreglar su perfecto cabello rubio.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, este ya estaba casi lleno, las mesas ocupadas por los grupos de siempre, cada grupo hablando entre si y ocupado en sus asuntos o entrometiendo sus narices en los asuntos de las demás personas.

-Me voy a sentar Bells, no tengo hambre.

-Ok, yo comprare algo de tomar.- dije mientras me dirigía a la fila.

-Hola Bella.- escuche como Edward me saludaba, de forma alegre y casual.

-Hola Edward- le dije tratando, en vano, de imitar su tono despreocupado.

-Como estas?- me pregunto

-Bien y tu?

-Bien, buscando algo de comer. Estoy que me muero de hambre- dijo mientras tomaba su estomago de forma dramática.

Reí alegremente al ver su dramatismo y después una sonrisa se planto en mis labios, sonrisa causada por la alegría que me daba el comenzar a hablar de forma casual y normal con el, como amigos.

-Bueno si quieres pasa delante mío, yo solo comprare un botella de agua- dije ofreciéndole mi puesto.

-Nah, eso seria aprovechado- dijo mientras miraba a las personas detrás mío, que pertenecían al grupo menor al mío.

- No si tu tomas mi lugar- le dije mientras salía de la fila- mira yo te doy el dinero para que me compres la botella de agua, listo?- le dije yo.

- Con una condición- me dijo el mientras se posicionaba en mi puesto de la fila.

-Cual?- pregunte, aun controlando mi tono de voz y mi actitud, para que fueran normales.

-Que te quedes aquí, conmigo y que luego te sientes con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa, señalando la cool-table como decía Rose.

-Esas son dos condiciones- replique.

-Son mis condiciones.

-Para que quieres que me siente con Uds., no creo que encaje.

-Eres mi amiga y debemos conocernos mejor, que mejor forma que conocer también a mis amigos.

La sonrisa de Edward era hipnotizadora y aunque no estuviera enamorada de el, esta seguía teniendo gran efecto en mi, por lo que no pude evitar asentir.

**Esto es un poco mas largo que el anterior, para equilibrar, no creen?**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo, algún día contestare todos sus reviews, pero la verdad es que no poseo de mucho tiempo. No se si se han dado cuenta, pero siempre actualizo o bien tarde en la noche o bien temprano en la mañana!**

**La razón es que, tengo que asistir al colegio desde las 6 hasta las 4, termino llegando a casa a las 5, me dejan mas tarea de la que es humanamente posible realizar( soy una exagerada y una quejetas, aunque tenga buenas notas ) y los fines de semana…. Trato de mantener mi vida social (excepto cuando tengo exámenes de final de periodo, como ahora)**

**En fin, ya saben espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y cualquier sugerencia, comentario, halago, amenaza de muerte o declaración de amor que tengan hacia la historia, en el espacio de reviews!**

**Bye bye **


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

.

.

.

La fila avanzo rápido o tal vez no sentí la espera al estar muy entretenida hablando con Edward, que hoy parecía de muy buen humor, humor que era contagioso al parecer, porque durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos haciendo fila no podía parar de reír por cualquier comentario ocurrente que decía, que además de hacerme reír a mi, también hacían reír a las personas que se encontraban cerca de nosotros y percibían lo que estábamos hablando.

-Bells…- me dijo el mientras miraba de un lado al otro y me indicaba con el dedo que me acercara.

-Dime?- pregunte yo mientras me acercaba un poco a el, no mucho, evitando que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran.

-La gente esta escuchando toda nuestra conversación, me siento vigilado- dijo con fingido tono de preocupación, mientras dirigía la mirada a las chicas que se encontraban detrás de el, que pertenecían a un curso menor que el mío y que prácticamente se comían con lo ojos a Edward.

-Si lo se…- dije siguiéndole la cuerda.

-Que hacemos?- pregunte a punto de perder la "calma"

-Pues no podemos hacer nada, tendremos que esperar, tienes hambre no?

-Si pero… - dijo indeciso

-Mira ya llegamos- le dije de forma animada al darme cuenta de que estábamos de primeros en la fila, al fin.

Edward suspiro aliviado y me sonrió mirándome directamente a los ojos, cosa que me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando termino de comprar su comida y mi botella de agua, me jalo junto a el hacia la cool-table, cuando yo había tratado de escapar a la segunda parte del tratado que el había impuesto, la verdad es que no me sentía cómoda sentándome en esa mesa, no hablaba casi con ninguno de ellos, ni con Edward, y además estaba Catalina en la misma mesa.

-Promesa es promesa, solo será por hoy, si no quieres volver a sentarte en esta mesa te entenderé, no te puedo obligar soy solo tu amigo- pude notar como su voz decaía al terminar la oración pero que luego trato de disimularlo rápidamente esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

-Hey!- saludo el animadamente en el momento en que llegamos a la mesa, donde ya se encontraban todos, a excepción de Emmet.

Todo el mundo volteo a mirar a Edward cuando este los saludo, dispuesto a saludarlos también eso creo, pero las disposiciones se esfumaron y dieron paso a rostros confundidos cuando vieron que yo estaba con el, bueno la única que no parecía confundida era Alice, quien me sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Edward pareció no prestarle atención a los rostros de sus amigos y me jalo para que nos sentáramos en las únicas dos silla libres, al parecer cuando viniera Emmet tocaba acercar otra silla, que estaban juntas, una al lado de Alice y la otra al lado de Demetri.

Edward se sentó al lado de Demetri, dejándome a mi al lado de Alice, quien me saludo con un movimiento de mano muy enérgico que solo pude responder con una sonrisa.

Los demás seguían mirándome de forma inquisidora y podía ver como Catalina me miraba molesta desde una esquina de la mesa.

-Edward…. Creo que es mejor que me vaya- le susurre a Edward, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Tonterías Bella- me respondió Alice, quien al parecer había escuchado a pesar mi tono bajito de voz.-Quédate, quiero conocerte.

La sonrisa de Alice me desconcertó al igual que sus palabras, no sabia que hacer, me sentía fuera de lugar en medio de esas personas , no parecía encajar o pertenecer.

-Como estas?- me pregunto Edward de la nada.

-Desubicada.-dije llanamente

-No seas exagerada, solo estas sentada con mis amigos, siendo parte de mi circulo de amigos- dijo mientras señalaba la mesa

-Si pero yo no soy parte de tu circulo de amigos Edward y no creo que ellos quieran que sea parte.

-Alice quiere que seas parte… Jasper también… y Emmet- dijo el defendiéndose

-Si no te das cuenta aquí hay muchas mas personas que parecen incomodas.

-Tonterías- dijo de la misma forma en que lo había dicho su amiga. – Ellos no estas incomodos, solo sorprendidos además ya se les paso.

Pude ver como los demás retomaban sus conversaciones y seguían en lo suyo mientras que Edward me hablaba, eso me alivio un poco, al menos ya no me estaban mirando como un bicho raro.

Edward al ver que relaje un poco mi postura sonrió y se dirigió a Alice para preguntarle sobre Emmet.

-Esta con su nueva conquista- dijo Alice sonriendo y mirando hacia una mesa en la cafetería, donde pude ver a Emmet que se encontraba hablando con alguien a quien no podía ver bien porque había unas personas bloqueándolos, cuando esas personas pasaron pude ver, con sorpresa, que la mujer era Rosalía.

-Rose?-pregunte yo desconcertada para mi misma.

-Yep, Emmet lleva colgado mucho tiempo de ella, casi el mismo tiempo que Edwa….- Alice se callo en ese momento al sentir como Jasper le tomaba la mano y Edward la miraba con los ojos abiertos. –Nada olvídalo. Como estas?- me pregunto ella casualmente.

El resto del almuerzo siguió normal, poco a poco fui agrupándome y comencé a hablarle a Alice, quien parecía muy amable y feliz, y a Jasper quien era un chico tranquilo pero aun así divertido, puesto que mas de una vez había hecho reír a toda la mesa al igual que Edward, quien no despegaba la mirada de mi, cosa que me hacia sentir extraña.

**Bueno si me demore y lo siento…**

**Gracias a todas las que me apoyan, siguen y comentan la historia se los agradezco chicas… **

**Ahora voy de afán asi que solo me queda decirles que cualquier comentario ya saben reviews!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

.

.

.

-Bells, me lo tienes que contar todo muchacha, te sentaste en la cool-table, dejándome botada…- Rose decía rápidamente hasta que la interrumpí.

-Botada? Tu no estabas botada amiga mía, dime , desde hace cuanto eres tan amiga de Emmet?- le pregunte con una sonrisa picara en los labios, recordando las palabras de Alice en el almuerzo.

-Pues…- dijo ella la verse atrapada- Nos hemos hablado desde hace meses…

Rose estaba jugando con su cabello, lo que indicaba que se encontraba nerviosa, cosa que me extraño.

-¿Por que estas nerviosa? – pregunte.

-Nerviosa? Yo? Para nada.

-Entonces porque te estas tratando de rizar el cabello con los dedos, cuando tu pelo es tan liso que ni durando todo el día en la peluquería eres capaz de rizarlo?- pregunte esta vez divertida por la situación.

-Bueno ya si, tal vez un poco nerviosa…

-Pero no entiendo por que?

-No se, yo tampoco entiendo, tal vez me pongo nerviosa y me da pena hablar de Emmet. – me dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para que no notara como se sonrojara, cosa que no sirvió.

-Rose… Te gusta Emmet?

-Pues la verdad es que no se Bells, por eso no te había dicho nada, aun no se si me gusta, es muy amable, tierno y divertido, además de ser físicamente divino pero aun así no se si en verdad me gusta.

-Estas indecisa…- dije mientras me daba cuenta que estábamos en el mismo dilema.

-Si lo estoy, no se si de verdad me guste al punto de querer ser su novia y no se si el esta interesado en mi enserio. – cuando dijo lo ultimo, lo dijo triste como desesperanzada por lo que no pude evitar reconfortarla.

-Claro que le gustas, se le nota.

-Tu como sabes Bells? Hasta hace poco no sabias que el era mi amigo.

-Pues tal vez yo no sepa, pero he hablado con gente que sabe- dije de forma insinuante.

-Que? Hablaste de mi en la cool-table?

-Hey, eso de la cool-table es fastidioso sabes?- dije molestando, la verdad era algo pegajoso por lo que si resultaba fastidioso, ya me había encontrado a mi misma utilizando ese termino, cosa que no me había gustado de a mucho.

-Bueno entonces the Awsome one?

-Esa esta peor, parece que fueras fan de los que se sientan en ella.

-Es molestando Bells- dijo ella mientras reía.

Estábamos en el salón de clase, no había profesor así que estábamos libres por una hora y media.

-Pues pareces una grupie molestando- dije antes de unirme a sus risas.

-Bueno total, hablaste de mi en el almuerzo?- pregunto de nuevo, desconcertada.

-Pues es que Edward pregunto donde estaba Emmet y tu estabas con el y cuando te vi me sorprendió por lo que no pude evitar preguntar, luego Alice dijo que….

-Alice dijo que… Momento, Alice Brandon te hablo?- pregunto desviándose del tema una vez mas, mi amiga a veces me preocupaba.

-Si, parecía muy amable y gentil hoy, un poco animada pero muy buena persona- le respondí.

-Entonces las cosas en la coo…. Perdón, en el almuerzo salieron bien para ti- me dijo con una sonrisa. – Con quien mas hablaste?

-La verdad solo con Alice, Jasper y Edward, al resto escasamente los saludo, bueno a excepción de Riley y Charlotte que en un momento dado me hablaron.

-Oh… enserio te fue bien, no?

-Se podría decir que si, fue divertido estar con Edward, me pude reír mucho, es bastante ocurrente y…

-Y ya comenzaste a hablar de forma ensoñadora.- termino mi amiga sonriendo.

-No para nada, no creo que tenga algo claro aun, además decidí esta mañana que dejaría que el tiempo pase, no me afanaría, solo lo conocería.

-A el y a sus amigos- agrego Rose.

-En lo posible…- dije no muy segura, antes de cambiar de tema.- Bueno y a ti que tal te fue?

-Me fue bien, la verdad me gusta mucho hablar con Emmet y… no se Bells estoy confundida

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- dije con una sonrisa amplia.

-No me gusta tu mundo, apesta

-Lo se.- dije antes de que ambas estalláramos en risas, atrayendo las miradas de los demás alumnos en el salón.

.

.

.

El día se paso rápido y cuando menos pensé ya estábamos saliendo del instituto rumbo a nuestras casas, Rose vivía cerca del instituto al igual que yo, pero su casa quedaba al otro lado, así que nos despedimos en la salida y cada una fue por su camino.

Iba caminando campantemente, escuchando música a todo volumen mientras lo hacia y tratando de coordinar mis pasos con el ritmo de la canción cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba por el hombro.

Me voltee mientras me quitaba los audífonos, de los cuales aun podía escuchar la canción aun sin tenerlos en las orejas, para encontrarme de frente con Catalina, quien me veía con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-Isabella..- dijo Ella simplemente, ensanchando esa sonrisa malvada y aterrorizante que poseía.

-Si?- pregunte yo al ver que no seguía.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- dijo al fin, con tono seco y tosco.

-No creo…- respondí antes de volver a ponerme los audífonos y voltearme, dispuesta a seguir mi camino, cosa que al parecer no iba a ser posible, puesto que sentí como me jalaban por detrás y no me dejaba continuar.

-Pues creo que estas equivocada, hablaremos y tu me escucharas- dijo Catalina de forma fría y amenazadora, causando que un estremecimiento pasara por mi cuerpo.

**Cap. nuevo!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a todas, gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y gracias por su apoyo! Las amo a todas!**

**Espero no demorarme subiendo el próximo, no las quiero dejar colgadas en esto. **

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, amenaza, declaración de amor o lo que quieran en el espacio de reviews, aprecio cada uno de ellos (aunque no los responda, no tengo mucho tiempo)**

**Bye bye **


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

**Edward POV.**

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando que el almuerzo se había acabado, estuve apunto de gritar de frustración, gritarle al tiempo, obligar a que retrocediera o que simplemente se quedara estático en ese momento, ese momento perfecto en el cual Bella parecía por fin encontrarse cómoda sentada a mi lado en la mesa aun cuando simplemente fuéramos "amigos". Verla interactuar con mis amigos, bueno con mis amigos mas cercanos, era increíble; escuchar su risa clara y fuerte cuando después de intentar contenerse por un rato, salía por algún comentario hecho por mi, era un placer inmenso y la vista de ella y Alice hablando amenamente, como si siempre hubieran sido amigas era simplemente la imagen de perfección.

Bella se despidió de mi, dejando un simple beso en mi mejilla, que hizo dar un brinco a mi corazón, pero no lo demostré y me limite a decirle un "adiós" de la forma mas casual posible.

-Estas llevado hermanito- dijo Alice. Aunque no fuéramos hermanos ella tenia la costumbre de llamarme hermano.

-Cállate- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

-Bu! Me deberías agradecer, me comporte de una manera ejemplar.- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente y batiendo sus pestañas para lucir inocente.

- Si lo hiciste, te lo agradezco- dije con voz cansina.

-Ash no hay de que- dijo mientras apretaba mi cachete, haciendo que todos se burlaran de mi.- La verdad me pareció una chica estupenda, ahora entiendo tu enamoramiento.

-Es una chica tímida, pero parece buena persona- dijo Jasper detrás de su novia.

-Tiene buen sentido del humor- agrego Riley

-Parece toda tierna y bonita- dijo Charlotte.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba todos estaban comentando sobre Bella, aunque durante el almuerzo ella solo hubiera intercambiado palabras con Alice, Jasper, Riley y Charlotte.

-Es una mojigata, una mosquita muerta, no se que le vez Ed… - escuche como decía Catalina de manera odiosa.

- Le veo todo Catalina, ella es simplemente perfecta, por favor no hables así de ella. – Dije con un tono de voz indiferente hacia la chica que parecía estar a punto de estallar de frustración.

Catalina siempre había estado interesada en mi, siempre había tenido esa especie de enamoramiento juvenil hacia mi pero yo era simplemente indiferente, era mejor ser indiferente.

La única vez que había cambiado la indiferencia había sido ayer, solo por unos momentos en los cuales me había tomado desprevenido, me había tomado en medio de mi miseria y en el cual la había besado, beso que no había significado nada y que solo había sido de desquite, exactamente eso, desquite.

Desquite por que?, no lo se, solo estaba dolido y confundido, confusión que ya se había "aclarada" y que ahora al no tenerla para que nublara mis pensamientos y mis acciones, no había razón por la cual prestarle atención a Catalina e interrumpir mi actitud indiferente que había funcionado por mucho tiempo.

Catalina me respondió con algo que no pude o mas bien no quise escuchar, así que simplemente hice un movimiento con mi mano para indicarle que me iba y seguí mi camino.

-Emmet- escuche como grito Alice, al ver a mi amigo que también se encontraba saliendo de la cafetería.

-Hey!- dijo el mientras miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de escapar del interrogatorio que Alice seguramente le tenia preparado.

-No trates de buscar Emmy, no escaparas, quiero detalles. Ya le saque todo lo que podía a Edward.

Yo no pude mas que reír ante el comentario de mi amiga y aprovechar para irme, no me interesaba el interrogatorio y llegaría tarde a clase si me quedaba viéndolo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, el timbre sonó y yo salí directo a mi locker, con la esperanza de encontrarme con Bella, cosa que no paso, por lo que guarde rápidamente mis libros y salí al estacionamiento, para hacer lo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo antes de que ella y yo fuéramos novios, mirarla desde lejos.

**Flashback. **

-Deja de mirarla hermanito, se te sale la baba.

La voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que apartara mi mirada de la chica a la cual había estado observando durante ya, 15 minutos.

-De que hablas?-dije tratando de disimular, cosa que sabia que no funcionaria o al menos no funcionaria con Alice.

-Hablo del hecho de que te la pasas observando a Isabella Swan como un psicópata que estudia a su presa.

-Gracias por compararme con un demente, Alice,, yo también te aprecio .

-Oh vamos Cullen, no te hagas el ofendido, sabes que no me refería a eso, simplemente me refería a tu leve obsesión con esa chica.

-No estoy obsesionado, solo es que es tan…

-Bella, hermosa, encantadora, blah blah blah ?- pregunto ella mientras reía y yo no supe que hacer, me había quitado las palabras de la boca en verdad, esa chica de cabellos castaños, era para mi la imagen de la perfección, que recopilaba todo lo que siempre he querido en una mujer. –Ahora piensas en lo perfecta que es no?- pregunto Alice divertida.

-No, solo pienso en lo boba que te ves haciendo esto- dije tratando de disimular mi sorpresa al ver como Alice me había prácticamente leído la mente.

-Ha! No te engañes, no me engañes. Te mueres por ella.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que me atrae- dije al fin.

-Eso es poco considerando la manera en que la miras pero bueno… porque no te le acercas?

La pregunta que Alice me hacia era la que yo me había hecho miles de veces, porque no era capaz de acercarme a ella y hablarle de forma normal, porque nuestras conversaciones nunca habían podido pasar de lo estrictamente necesario y porque me conformaba con averiguar cosas sobre ella de forma clandestina y a través de terceros y simplemente mirarla desde lejos. Eso no podía seguir así.

**Fin Flashback. **

Ahora me encontraba igual que antes, recostado en mi carro, viendo como ella se despedía de Rosalie, salía del estacionamiento y giraba a la derecha en dirección a su casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

.

.

.

-Pues creo que estas equivocada, hablaremos y tu me escucharas- dijo Catalina de forma fría y amenazadora, causando que un estremecimiento pasara por mi cuerpo.

Ignore el estremecimiento y encare a la chica pelinegra que me miraba con odio, la verdad no sabia que esperar, no sabia que pretendía decirme, solo sabia que no dejaría que me intimidara.

-Escucho- respondí tratando, en vano, imitar su tono de voz.

Catalina se limito a reír por un momento, como tratando de doblegarme, cosa que no funciono, en cambio seguí con la mirada fija en sus ojos grises, esperando a que comenzaran a salir de sus labios las palabras venenosas que seguramente me diría.

- Catalina, te puedes apurar, no estoy de animo para hablar contigo, esta haciendo frio y apunto de llover, no quiero mojarme.- dije al ver que no se decidía a hablar y también al darme cuenta de que las nueves comenzaban a cubrir completamente el cielo, haciendo que oscureciera cuando aun eran las 5.

- Que te crees para hablarme así?- me dijo indignada.

- Una persona que no quiere resfriarse.- respondí simplemente, mientras me tapaba la nariz con mi camisa y erguía mi postura, sintiendo como las palabras y la presencia de Catalina ya no me afectaba.

- Bien, te lo diré rápido y conciso. Por que estabas sentada hoy en nuestra mesa, a la cual obviamente no perteneces?

- Porque Edward me pidió que me sentara con el, fácil.

- Y que? Por que le hablas a Edward como si fueran mejores amigos después de que el te echo?

- Quien te dijo que me echo?- pregunte, casi a punto de reírme.

-Oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe que terminaron y es mas que obvio que el te hecho a ti, solo mírate Isabella. Compra un maldito espejo y mírate, para que veas la realidad. Eres una chica insulsa, sin mucho que ofrecer y que solo fue un capricho de Edward. Tal vez tu no viste, pero no paso ni un fin de semana antes de que Edward callera en mis brazos, en brazos de una mujer que si lo merece y que esta a su altura. No como tu querida Bella.

No había escuchado la mitad de lo que había dicho, me había distraído apropósito para no tener que prestarle atención, era lo que menos quería, además no quería que me echara en cara el beso que había presenciado Rose, el día anterior.

-Eso era todo?- pregunte manteniéndome indiferente, aun cuando la alusión al beso había traspasado la capa que había creado para protegerme de los posibles comentarios de la chica.

- Casi- dijo antes de acercarse un poco mas a mi, con un tono mas amenazante que en un punto llego a darme un poco de miedo- Te recomiendo, no mejor dicho, te ordeno que no te acerques a Edward, entiéndelo las cosas entre Uds. terminaron. El solo trata de ser… amable.

- Genial, ya terminaste. Me voy, un placer hablar contigo catalina- dije antes de voltearme y seguir mi camino. De seguro Catalina había tomado mi salida como una huida, cosa que no era totalmente cierta pero que aun así se acercaba un poco a la realidad. Estaba huyendo porque sabia que, si en estos momentos había podido mantener una postura confiada y fría, no dudaría mucho y en un momento a otro volvería mi habitual actitud tímida.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino comenzó a llover, primero fue solo una llovizna, que en menos de lo pensado se volvió una tormenta, en la que las gotas de agua caían constantes, dejándome empapada en menos de un minuto.

.

.

.

-Hey Bells, como estas?- escuche la voz preocupada de Rose, a través del teléfono.

-Estoy Bien Lose, no te pleocupes- dije con voz nasal, con la cual no podía pronunciar bien la r.

Estaba tirada en mi cama, alrededor de un montón de pañuelos usados que repugnarían a cualquiera que entrara, el martes me había mojado mas de lo debido y como había supuesto había cogido un resfriado, que no paso a mas durante el resto de la semana, en la cual había podido asistir al instituto, pero durante el fin de semana me había mojado nuevamente y ahora, martes por la mañana, me encontraba postrada en cama por la fiebre y el dolor de cuerpo, que me había atacado desde el lunes en la madrugada.

-Suenas terrible amiga- replico Rose.

-Do es nada malo- dije, percatándome que mi no ahora sonaba mas como un do

-Jajajaja, bueno si estas bien, déjame decirte que te oyes chistosísima.- dijo mi amiga dejando atrás su tono de preocupación y burlándose de mi en cambio.

-Do esta bien bulalse de una pelsona enfelma.- dije mientras me sonaba la nariz con el ultimo pañuelo que me quedaba.

-Lo siento pero es verdad suenas muy cómica.

-Bueno, pala eso me llamabas dulante clases?-pregunte.

-Era para saber si estabas bien y decirte que Edward pregunto ayer por ti y hoy volvió a hacerlo, parece verdaderamente preocupado. Pero no parece tener las agallas como para llamarte.

-Deja de fastidialo Lose – dije de manera automática.

-Wow, ya lo defiendes, esto va rápido.

-Que me dices de tu con Emmet?- dije para desviar la conversación un poco.

- Hey, eso es un proceso lento de hecho, pero ahí vamos. El grandulón parece enserio quererme y yo pues…

-Y tu lo amas….- dijo yo con tono burlón.

-no exageres, yo no soy como tu amiga.

-Auch, dolió.

-Te salio el tiro por la culata querida Bells. Bueno ahora te dejo dormir, tengo que entrar a clases

-Ok, glacias pol llamal – dije antes de despedirme.

-Do hay de que- termino de decir ella, imitando mi vos mocosa y congestionada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo me colgó el teléfono, dejándome con las palabras en la boca y con las ganas de gritarle una vez mas que no era bueno burlarse de una chica que se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre, arropada hasta el mentón y rodeada de pañuelos sucios que sufría un gran dolor de cuerpo y de cabeza.

**Hey, como ya les había dicho antes, en vacaciones me demoro mas, porque normalmente no soy una persona diligente y en vacaciones menos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado eh?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, actualizare cuando pueda o cuando sus reviews me lleven a hacerlo. **

**Soy como una zorra que se alimenta con reviews (utilizo la palabra zorra porque no quiero utilizar la otra, creo que me entiende (: )**

**Bye bye **


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

.

.

.

Tantee la mesita de noche con mi mano en busca de mas pañuelos, para encontrarme simplemente con la caja vacía de estos y en la necesidad de levantarme del nido que se había convertido mi cama, para ir en busca de mas pañuelos, que en esta situación me eran imprescindibles.

Me levante de la cama, llevándome con migo la sabana que me estaba cubriendo y que estaba llena de pañuelos sucios, a al momento en el que puse los pies en el frio piso, cayeron a este. Mi mirada se quedo fija en ellos por un momento, sabia que tendría que recogerlos pero me sentía muy cansada para agacharme; después mire mis pies descalzos, sabia que lo mas recomendable seria colocarme pantuflas, considerando que el contacto del piso frio con mis pies desnudos no era bueno en mi estado de enferma pero una vez mas no me encontraba con ánimos de ponerme a buscar esas benditas pantuflas, que siempre estaban escondidas en lo mas recóndito, puesto que nunca me las ponía.

Con un encogimiento de hombros y una sorbida de nariz, deje de mirar al piso y seguí mi lento camino hacia la cocina, donde curiosamente se encontraban las cajas de pañuelos.

Después del doble del tiempo en el que normalmente recorrería la distancia entre mi habitación y la cocina, llegue a esta ultima en busca de los pañuelos y algo de tomar, la casa estaba sola y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, aparte del que yo hacia mientras buscaba entre los cajones la caja de pañuelos y luego sacaba una botella de orangina y una botella de ginger ale del refrigerador para verterlas en un vaso, proceso que fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien timbrando la puerta. Mire la hora en el reloj de la cocina, 5:00 p.m., a esta hora no era normal que tocaran el timbre, puesto que Sue y Charlie no llegaban hasta las siete. Me encogí de hombros, tome mi vaso, apreté el agarre de la sabana y fui a abrir la puerta, sin darle importancia a mi rara vestimenta, estaba enferma lo cual me excusaba totalmente.

El timbre volvió a sonar mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta, di un sorbo a mi combinación de orangina y ginger ale antes de gritar un "ya voy" que sonó mas bien como un susurro ronco, que me dio miedo.

AL fin llegue a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Edward, quien después de mirarme con sorpresa, soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

-Puedes dejarte de reír, Cullen? Me duele la cabeza y tu risa no es nada delicada, no te han dicho que uno no se debe burlar de los enfermos?- pregunte mientras me tapaba un oído con la mano con la cual había estado sosteniendo la sabana, que ahora caía al piso, dejándome en pijamas frente a Edward.

-Oh lo siento- Edward respondió mientras trataba de ahogar las risas y distraerse recogiendo la sabana que se me había caído.- En mi defensa, eres una enferma muy chistosa, a quien se le ocurre abrir la puerta mientras esta cubierta por una sabana que…. Tiene un pañuelo sucio pegado a un lado.

Edward hizo una breve mueca de asco para luego sonreírme.

-No espelaba visitas y estoy enfelma, que quieles?- dice con voz nasal

-Vine a ver como estabas, a visitar a mi querida amiga enferma…- dijo el sonriendo de forma angelical.- Ahora, me dejas pasar?

-Oh clalo.- dije apartándome de la puerta y dejando que el pasara, con la sabana en su mano, alejada de su cuerpo. –Pásame la sabana, esta llena de mocos.

No supe porque dije lo ultimo con tanta confianza y sin una pisca de vergüenza, tal vez era por los avances logrados en esa semana que había pasado, avances en nuestra amistad.

Me refería a amistad por el hecho de que Edward no había mencionado en ningún momento lo que habíamos hablado el lunes de la semana anterior, simplemente lo había dejado a un lado y habíamos comenzado a tratarnos como amigos, claro que ahora que lo iba conociendo me estaba dando cuenta de que en algunos aspectos la imagen que tenia de el no era muy ajena a la realidad, claro que en otros me había equivocado completamente….

Edward me paso la sabana con un sonrisa que trataba de enmendar la mueca de asco que había hecho al escuchar mi advertencia, yo tome la sabana y la puse en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala a la que acabábamos de entrar.

-Sientate, bueno si quieles- dije una vez mas con aquella voz mía a la cual no se le entendía la r y que cada vez se volvía mas congestionada.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward mientras tomaba asiento.

-Clalo, solo un poco refliada, nada de que pleocupalse. –dije mientras trataba de sonreír, sonrisa que fue dañada por el estornudo que le siguió y que hizo que Edward soltara una leve risa.

-Estas bastante enferma Bells- me dijo de pronto, recuperando un tono algo serio.

-No es nada Edward, no tenias polque venil hasta mi casa, sabes? –dije mientras me limpiaba la nariz con la sabana- Aunque lo aplecio y siento que tengas que vel toda esta… ya sabes.

Edward me sonrió tiernamente, al ver como yo, ya victima de la vergüenza que hace poco había brillado por su ausencia, se apoderaba de mi y hacia que bajara la mirada; Edward se levanto de su puesto en el sofá individual y se sentó a mi lado antes de hacer que levantara la mirada.

-Vamos Bells, es comprensible que esto pase, estas enferma- dijo haciéndome sonreír- Además como se te ocurre que no te iba a venir a visitar? Eres mi amiga y lo menos que te debía era un "hola, como te encuentras?" Además, eres chistosa de enferma.

No pude evitar reír ante su ultimo comentario, para luego darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro, que hizo que el también riera.

Hablamos durante un rato, de diferentes temas y trivialidades, en una conversación muy amena que solo era interrumpida por mis constantes estornudos y mis disculpas después de estos.

Después de un rato de estar hablando a Edward le sonó el celular, el cual chequeo rápidamente, mirándolo solo lo suficiente para leer un mensaje que yo no alcance a leer antes de volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Bells, creo que es hora de irme, tengo un compromiso con unos amigos, ya sabes mañana no habrá clase por eso lo del paro. Espero que te mejores-

-Gracias Edward- dije yo tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

-Mañana hablamos listo? Tratare de volverte a visitar enfermita, adiós!- dijo mientras se levantaba se su puesto al lado mío.

-Adiós.- termine de decir yo mientras el estaba parado frente a mi, dispuesto a irse o eso pensé yo, puesto que de la nada se agacho de nuevo a mi altura y beso mi mejilla, sin importarle que estuviera enferma.

-Adiós Bells.

**Por fin eh?**

**Bueno les había dicho que en vacaciones seria irregular. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios enserio (:**

**Próximo cap., POV Edward!**

**Reviews? Reviews= me apuro a actualizar **


End file.
